


苍鹰43肉片段

by Kaiji0w0



Category: TFBOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小苍鹰43的肉hhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	苍鹰43肉片段

王源一只手慢慢解开王俊凯的衣服，外面的军服脱下后，留下了贴身的黑色背心。窗户是开着的，能隐隐约约听到隔壁禇业均的声音。

这带点被发现的危险反而让人觉得更刺激。王俊凯的肌肉比王源更结实些，王源隔着背心薄薄的布料抚过王俊凯的胸肌。

王俊凯低头对着王源的耳朵吹了下气，王源意外敏感地缩紧脖子，随即反去舔王俊凯的脖子。他尝试着用舌尖点着皮肤，从王俊凯的耳后沿着脖子上的筋往下。在肩膀与脖子连接处时，王俊凯只觉得被王源的舌头舔过的瞬间，那种奇异的感觉让他下意识颤了一下。

王源感觉到，坏笑一下，就在那处用门牙轻轻磨起来。

王俊凯肌肉猛地一跳，下裤被在耳鬓厮磨间褪下，留下内裤。灰色布料已经盖不住王俊凯硬起来的下体，被顶端碰过的布料润湿成更深的颜色。上部分已经露出了一点，毛发从内裤中延伸出来，隐在背光的阴影里。

王源舌头在后颈敏感点上挑了几下，就起身低头，索性把内裤也拉下来。

也不是没见过全裸，但这时王源看着他上身一件黑色背心，下身全裸的时候，莫名地整个人发热。

妈的，这个样子。

太性感了。

王俊凯也把王源的上衣扣子耐心地全部解开，从王源身上脱下。手指带着冷空气碰上胸口，乳头勃起的同时四周也浮出了浅浅的凹凸。王俊凯半蹲着，两唇抿住王源左胸前，然后吸吮到口中再用舌头挑弄。手换个突破口，往下去抓。

摸到半充血的柱状物时，他心里松了口气一样。

——太好了，也有感觉了。

他伸手进了王源的裤子中。作训裤是松紧带的，所以特别方便。他用手掂了掂柱身下面的囊袋，两个小球被轻轻捏了一下，正好上边也偏头用虎牙蹭了蹭。

王源“诶”了一声，膝盖抬了一下。原本想象征性阻挡一下王俊凯，却没想到直接碰到了他的下体。

那玩意儿晃了晃，王俊凯抬头看了眼王源。王源往下偷瞄，吓得抬头：“你他妈怎么硬成这样？！”

“还不是因为……”王俊凯说到一半就停下，手上也抓着东西笑起来：“还说我，某些人不也是五十步笑百步。”

王源脸热，手被王俊凯拉着握住他的硬物，那话儿已经完全没有一点之前的样子，硬得像个棍子，滚烫得很。王俊凯手覆在王源的手上，带动着两人的手一起撸动王俊凯的下体。外层的皮被动作带得一起上下。

王源看着这个场面，只觉得自己也大概是硬得厉害了，内裤把下体都箍得有点难受。他另一只手空着，就把训练裤和内裤一起脱下来。

同时脱下来的工序看起来就像没穿内裤一样，王俊凯看着面前这人的最后一道防线被他自己慢慢褪下，手上还不停，力道适当地刺激着王俊凯的东西。这视觉和快感的双重刺激下，他像是思绪突然停滞了一般，大脑空白了一下，猛地想站起身！

“我……！”

连第一个字都还没说完，刚站起来的他就开始射精。王源还在有节奏地发力摁压，第一股全数喷在了他的小腹，沿着人鱼线和他的阴毛流下去，紧接着第二股，第三股液体。王俊凯来不及挡，王源也没有去躲。精液不少就坠在毛发上，剩下的流到了王源的下体和睾丸上，还有不少顺着大腿根往下淌，看起来狼狈又色情。

王俊凯用了几秒从高潮中清晰意识，阻止了王源转身拿纸擦身子的动作，把他沿着墙往下摁。王源被压到地上，整个身子转了个方向，背部在王俊凯引导下与宿舍木板地面接触。

王俊凯用手把那些液体集到一起，抹在掌心上，把王源的腿分开一个角度。他跪在两腿之间，手毫无预兆地就往王源的后穴上抹。

身下人下意识扭了扭，下体也在晃。王俊凯看着没一会儿，下体硬得发疼，觉得差不多了，索性提枪上阵。

王源感觉到王俊凯的下体抵在了自己唯一可插入的穴口，然后开始周旋。比起刚刚果断而利落的动作，现在就犹疑了不少。

啧。王源想，老子都没怕，丫怕什么？

他塌下耸起的肩膀，上身开始放松，然后是由脚尖往上到大腿根部，最后才是被抵住的后穴，他不去刻意收紧臀部和穴口的肌肉，让它们慢慢慢慢放松，像是要敞开门户去接受去主动吞下更多一点。

“你进来。”王源尽量让自己看起来比较自然，不去注意下身受到的压力。

“那你别叫。”王俊凯咬咬牙，龟头直直抵在后穴口，“疼抓我，我就知道了。”

说完，他胯上用力。王源还没来得及直起身，铃口就突破括约肌，首先挤了进去。

那一下子，王源突然就一声都没吭。王俊凯一寸一寸把下体埋进面前这个撑着地稳住自己的男人的身体当中。龟头进去的瞬间，粗糙崎岖的内壁就包裹上来，纹路像是有一个个颗粒一样处处收紧，王俊凯第一次体验这种压迫感，被激得差点没就地缴械。

随着柱身也能感觉到被夹击，温热由那处晕开到四肢百骸，这地方紧到让他觉得有些窒息。王俊凯微微甩了下头，勉强分出一点清醒的意识，直勾勾从上到下端详了王源的身体——

这个身体，这个蕴藏着巨大能力的躯壳，这个曾经经历过数次磨难与生死的生命，这个储存着无数知识与记忆的大脑，还有这个当下只装有他的眼睛，这个当下只装有他的心。

这个他注视的眼睛，这个让他惊叹的每一块肌肉每一块皮肤组成的身体，这个他喜欢的人，以及这整个与他共生死，让他见过沉寂与爆发的生命。

现在，至少现在这一刻。

都是他王俊凯的。

 

心里的这个想法将埋在王源身体中的那处感受到的压迫和热度融在一起，让王俊凯手指都有些颤抖，内心狂乱，剧烈的心跳让他几乎晕眩。

 

而这个现在完全赤裸，周身泛着色欲气息的男人，微眯着眼睛仰头面向天花板。腹部肌肉紧张地显露出清晰的线条。他微微张口又闭上，狰狞弹孔形状的疤痕抽动一下。王俊凯伸手固定住王源的腰，自己挪动位置，让下体的最后一段埋入他的后穴中。

“呜……”

王俊凯听到王源的嗫嚅。他内心感觉到有些小得意，倾身让耳朵凑近他的嘴边。这样的动作让那处抵得更深，王俊凯低声带着调笑地开口：“怎么样，感觉还行不？”

反正他自己是感觉，身心都要战栗了。

王源唇颤颤地张开，王俊凯听见了他们身体相连后，王源说的第一句话。

他蹙着眉，艰难地一个字一个字咬碎出来。

“我操……疼死，老子，了。”

 

一句话意料之外，王俊凯愣住几秒，看着他蹙紧扭曲的眉头，慌忙就想要抽出来。还没抽出一寸，就又听到王源倒吸一口凉气，差点没叫出声音。

他疯狂地摇头，已经没力气发声的喉咙用气音不断重复。

停下，停下，不要动了，不要再动了！！

 

王源好歹也是正常男青年，从青春期开始就保持着正常频率的自我发泄，也幻想过自己的初体验。

但是退回五年前，那时的他绝对不会想到，自己竟然是以这样的状态破的处男身。

若可以，他现在真想含泪告诉当初的自己，有空学习，不如去耍个朋友，怎么着也至少不会像现在，前面除了手就没别的碰过，后面倒是先被干了个爽。

疼。就是疼。

他现在只觉得整个人的神经都全部跑到了括约肌周围，连攥紧手时掌心皮肤被指甲戳破都感觉不到，也忘了去拒绝和躲开，只懂得绷身体呆呆僵在那儿。

这不是被枪击和刀刺的那种疼痛。那种疼痛只是瞬间，然后就越来越麻木，但这种剧烈刺痛让他都觉得从那儿传来的鼓动感不是因为王俊凯的下体，而是将要撕裂和发炎的伤口。

第一次全凭一时欲望，哪里懂得怎么做，军营里一群大男人，也根本找不到什么润滑的东西。王俊凯首先打出来的液体一会儿就已经变成水状，没了让王俊凯那话儿在肠道里顺畅活动的效力。连王源原本被挑起的欲望经过这么些事故，都已经直接回到解放前，软塌塌地躺在他的小腹上流着点液体。背后汗涔涔的，疼得湿透了。

他潜意识里想阻拦，想拒绝任何人事物的靠近。但刺激被疼痛掩盖后，兴奋迅速消退，理智在这时候反而阻止了他的行为。

他看得出现在王俊凯有多兴奋，兴致有多高昂。在自己后穴里的下体硬得厉害，一涨一涨地跳动。

那地方被套子箍住本就不舒服，若现在再打压他热情，恐怕敏感如王俊凯，会失落的吧。身上的人正停着动作，伸手握着王源的下体撸动，希望能稍稍让他好受一些。王源感觉到王俊凯投过来的目光，感觉到埋在体内的东西几乎被欲望充斥却强行停在那里。王源抬手掌心朝上，用手背挡在自己的眼睛上方，他干脆不去抿唇忍住——反正现在他也毫无力气，叫不出声。

王俊凯感觉到王源的手，王源把握着自己下体的手给撇开，手肘抵在地板上支撑住身子，上身稍稍离地。他深吸一口气，前后移着胯部，自己动了起来。

王俊凯整个人懵了好一会儿。他愣愣地看着王源一个人动作磕磕绊绊地用后面帮他套弄，因为紧张，都能感觉到王源收紧后穴，肠壁似乎完全贴合了柱体，插进去一分就被打开一分，抽出来一分就又闭合一分。但肠壁生涩，避孕套上的润滑就算是勉强都不够用。王俊凯低眼盯住结合的地方，看得见穴口内侧深红色的肉被带出来，又连着穴口的肉一起陷进去。

他沉默了很久，沉默到王源自顾自动了太久，脸色都开始涨红。两个手一起撑着会好受很多，但是王源根本不敢放下挡住脸的那只手。

突然，他猛地倾身把王源抬起的上身压回地面。

制住身下人的动作，小心地控制自己胯部尽量不乱动，让王源能稍稍好受些。他空出一只手，抓住王源挡在眼前的手的腕部，用不容抵抗的力气，慢慢移开。

王俊凯觉得，自己可能不会忘记吧。

这瞬间的王源，蹙紧到有些扭曲的眉头还没来得及松开，他脸涨红，嘴因王俊凯的动作，下意识地抿住，嘴角生硬。

以及他的眼睛。不知是因为生理性还是其他什么原因，泪竟糊了两边眼眶和大半片的手背。

王俊凯看着他的样子，表情一滞，遂即吻上王源。他两手放在王源身子两侧，摸索着探入他的指缝，与他十指相扣。这个期间他慢慢把自己的下体从身下男人的体内抽出，在他因疼痛而手指扣紧时，抚慰地用舌头在他口中探过。

全数拔出的瞬间有微弱的“叭”地一声。王俊凯又吻了一会儿，才起身侧躺倒在他旁边。


End file.
